


One Fine Spring Day

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: It’s funny how cherry blossoms are seen of as romantic, a representation of a new start.But they also represented an end as well and Oikawa should’ve known that.





	One Fine Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Orange Court's](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) spring secret exchange as a gift for Kova!  
> The theme was cherry blossoms. I very loosely based it off of the Korean movie One Fine Spring Day and [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeQsTdXG4LM) as well. I hope it all makes sense and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was edited at five in the morning as I tried to watch figure skating, so please don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes. lol!

It’s funny how cherry blossoms are seen of as romantic, a representation of a new start.

But they also represented an end as well and Oikawa should’ve known that.

They started beneath a cherry blossom tree, the one that in a secluded corner of the school grounds with a bench sitting underneath. It was cliché, but there was a rumor that if a couple confessed their love beneath it, they would last forever. It was sweet and romantic, and of course, all the girls at school swooned at the idea of having a forever love.

And of course, Oikawa knew about it as well.

He scoffed at the idea of it since every other day, he would have girls trying to get him to confess beneath the cherry blossom tree. A part of him did feel bad about rejecting all of them, but he knew it was better to get it over with. He thought it was all pointless anyhow.

But one fine spring day, Oikawa found himself and Iwaizumi sitting beneath it after finishing their second year of high school together.

A gentle breeze blew, making cherry blossoms rain around them. He couldn’t remember what they were talking about and how they got there, but what he did remember was the feeling of something pressed to his lips and for a moment, he thought they were simply delicate petals.

Oikawa reached up, about to brush the soft flower away, but instead his hand met a soft cheek, warm and familiar. It only took him a second and a gasp before he kissed back, heart beating wildly as Iwaizumi pulled him closer, pouring years of love into every kiss. And when they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together as they held each other tightly, both of them silently agreed that there may be some truth to that cherry blossom story afterall.

-

They kept their relationship a secret.

It was surprisingly Oikawa’s decision.

Iwaizumi had reassured him it would be fine if he wanted to be open with their relationship, but Oikawa had assured him that no, this was better for the both of them. He didn’t want either of them becoming any sort of spectacle. No matter what his fans may say, Oikawa knew there would be backlash over their relationship and he didn’t want anything happening to his best friend and boyfriend.

It was difficult keeping up appearances. It was difficult when they lost to Shiratorizawa once again and Oikawa wanted nothing more than for Iwaizumi to hold him as he cried, kissing the top of his head and reassuring him that it was not his fault. It was difficult when they won and Iwaizumi wanted to sweep Oikawa off his feet and kiss him deeply in front of everyone, telling him how proud he was. It was difficult when they were together at school and wanted nothing more than to hold hands and say ‘I love you’ outloud for the other to hear.

But eventually, graduation soon came and so did college, and even though they were going to different schools, leaving high school lifted a weight off both of their shoulders. Iwaizumi and Oikawa continued to keep their relationship a secret then, but without all of their high school looking over their shoulders, they allowed themselves to be more open when they went to visit. They kept it up for another year, growing stronger at first and being closer than ever, despite the distance between them.

But one fine spring day, when they were in their second year, it all ended.

They were walking through park, arm in arm, after months without seeing each other in person. Around them were other couples and groups, having picnics and going on walks as well. Everyone was cheerful and laughing, and from the outside, Iwaizumi and Oikawa appeared to be happy as well.

But they knew they were drifting, slowly drifting apart. Neither of them said anything, but it was clear there was tension between them.

Those months apart were filled with arguments and disagreements. It actually all started when they graduated, but both of them ignored the nagging thoughts, telling themselves that it would be possible for them to remain together while on different paths. Oikawa wanted to continue with volleyball while still in college. Iwaizumi wanted to focus on his studies. Oikawa wanted to move far away from home. Iwaizumi wanted to remain close. They both told themselves that after a lifetime of friendship, they would be able to overcome all the obstacles that came between them.

But they soon realized that they were becoming different people, constantly changing. Not bad, but different from the people they were in the past. One disagreement caused another, and then another, and then another, and then soon, they stopped talking for days, weeks, and now months. Both of them had long since known it was over, but it wasn’t until now, after months apart and with tears in their eyes, that they knew it was official.

With the cherry blossoms surrounding them like when they finally came together, they drifted away around them as they finally fell apart.

* * *

 

Oikawa was happy.

But it wasn’t always this way.

Losing both his best friend and boyfriend had been difficult, and then finding out that he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball had made it even worse. He didn’t remember much during his third year of university, just long nights of frustrated crying. He did remember feeling alone, very alone, and constantly wondering why he was even here, why he was even trying, when his sister came to visit. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

From there, with love and support from her and some of his former teammates, Oikawa got better. It was slow and difficult, and there were days when he wondered if he would ever be alright again, but here he was now, a year after graduating, happy again.

But one fine spring day, while Oikawa was watching Takeru play volleyball, he got a phone call.

He scowled, frustrated at being interrupted. He knew he shouldn’t be since it was likely his new boss calling about another case, but it had been awhile since he got to watch Takeru play and since his sister and brother-in-law were out of town, he knew how much him being there meant to his nephew. Oikawa stepped out of the gym to answer the call, ready to put on his work voice, but when he realized he didn’t recognize the voice, his heart dropped like the cherry blossoms passing by the window.

“The engine failed and they weren’t able to land. There were no survivors.”

Oikawa’s legs gave out and he leaned against a wall for support, but soon found himself sitting on the ground. Above him, cherry blossoms continued to fall outside and he felt a scream growing within his chest as the soft petals mocked him.

“We are sorry for your loss, Oikawa-san.”

The words had a chokehold on him and he felt himself gasping for breath. He wanted to scream, cry, shout, something, _anything_! But the words were lost in his throat as he silently cried by himself. For awhile, Oikawa was left to his own thoughts and he felt himself spiraling back to the place he was before, but this time, his sister wasn’t here. She would never be here again. His heart was racing and there was no doubt in his mind that if anyone walked out and saw him, they would be calling for help now. He didn’t know what to do and he just felt...lost, so very lost. Everything was spiraling out of control again and he was lost.

But suddenly, Oikawa heard a surge of cheering from inside and his heart clenched when he remembered that there was someone else who would take it harder than him.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa got up resolutely and headed towards the restroom to clean himself up. He stared at his expression while in there, taking in the sight of himself, before nodding. He wasn’t alone this time. He had Takeru and Takeru had him. Of course, he was terrified about what was to come and how he was going to tell Takeru, especially on a day like this, but he knew that life was cruel and unfair. The only thing he could do was his best to get through it all with Takeru by his side now.

His sister had been there for him. It was his turn to be there for Takeru.

This was an ending for both of them, a painful one, but it was also a new beginning as well and they would endure.

-

The first few months, maybe even year, after his sister died were rough for Oikawa and Takeru.

But they made it.

Oikawa had taken care of Takeru all his life, always babysitting, but fully taking care of a grieving child while also balancing a legal career was something he had struggled to figure out. Thankfully, his parents were around to help and not only that, Takeru was more perceptive than Oikawa had realized and he understood that his uncle was struggling just as much as he was. It became clear to both of them that they were in this together and now, with Takeru in high school, the two of them were happy again.

Oikawa knew he didn’t need to, but some days, when he worked from home, he would walk Takeru to his volleyball class, teasing him about how he was becoming just like him and how if he ever needed tips on how to teach, he would be more than happy to help. Takeru would whine and pout, telling his uncle how embarrassing he was being, but they both knew that he was glad to have him there to reassure him that he was doing alright, even though he had been teaching for about a month now.

But one fine spring day, as they were walking together again, Oikawa found himself face to face with someone he hadn’t seen in years.

“Take-nii!”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide both at the sight of the familiar face and at the small child running towards his nephew. This was the first time he was seeing him, but Takeru wasn’t surprised, reaching down to ruffle his hair, so he assumed he was one of his students. Oikawa watched as Takeru quickly ushered the small boy who was jumping around excitedly towards the rest of the class, leaving him alone with the person who had arrived with him. The tension between them was heavy and Oikawa wasn’t certain of how to feel.

“Iwaizumi..san.”

“Oikawa-san.”

The two of them stared at each other, waiting for the other to continue.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa said finally.

“Dropping off Akira.” Iwaizumi gestured awkwardly to where the child had been. “He’s my son. We just moved here recently.”

“Oh.” He smiled, but it was incomplete. “Congratulations.”

Iwaizumi gave a small smile before looking away. “His mother and I are actually divorced.”

“Oh...Well, I’m sorry then.”

“It’s okay.” He waved a hand dismissively. “It happened when he was younger, so it wasn’t too bad.” Iwaizumi sighed and looked up again, forcing a smile onto his face. “What about you? You dropping off Takeru?”

Oikawa hummed and nodded. This time, his smile was warm, something that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen in a long time and it made him mirror the expression.

“Wow. He’s really grown up a lot,” he continued. “I still remember seeing him after your sister brought him home from the hospital. Speaking of, how’s she doing by the way?”

Oikawa’s smile immediately dropped, but he quickly replaced it. Iwaizumi still caught it though.

“She died,” he said, eyes staring at the ground. “Both her and her husband.”

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” It was his turn to wave his hand dismissively. “It’s been a couple of years. Takeru and I are doing well now.”

Oikawa’s eyes were still sad, but his smile was fuller this time. Iwaizumi returned it.

“That’s good. That’s really good. I’m happy for you.”

“Likewise.”

The former friends and lovers stared at each other, studying how much had remained the same and how much had changed. There were wrinkles and blemishes that hadn’t been there before and they were almost half-tempted to tease the other, like they had when they were younger, but they hesitated, uncertainty filling their thoughts.

It had been awhile since they thought about each other and they were reminded of a time when both of them thought they wouldn’t be able to live without the other, and yet, here they were. It was a painful thing to think about, but at the same time, it brought some pride as well. They realized that they’ve both grown. They’ve both changed. They’ve both become themselves.

But most importantly, they realized that though they may have forgotten their love for each other, their hearts didn’t.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi spoke up this time. “I’ve gotta get going and I’m sure you’re busy too, but if you have the time, it’d be nice to...catch up and talk. Maybe you could show me around the neighborhood. I wasn’t sure about saying it earlier, but, uh, I missed you. I missed you a lot, actually, so it’d be nice to have my best friend back.” He paused. “If you’re okay with it, of course!”

Iwaizumi could feel himself blushing and looked away. The sound of Oikawa’s familiar laughter was what brought his attention back to the brunette, suddenly realizing how long it had been since he last heard that sound.

“I’d like that,” answered Oikawa. “I’d like that a lot...Iwa-chan.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

The two of them smiled and nodded at each other, silently agreeing to a new beginning for the both of them. Oikawa looked around and smiled to himself as he finally noticed the cherry blossoms around them. He gave Iwaizumi a knowing looking and he was certain he understood as well. They then parted with the cherry blossoms continuing to fall around them, almost creating a space of their own within the world.

It truly was a fine spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)
> 
> **Bonus fun fact because I don't know where else to put it and I need everyone to know:** Tooru's name is written with the kanji 徹, which can also be read as Akira. ;)


End file.
